


A Maid's Duty

by HUNTER29



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/F/M, F/M, Incest, Maids, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Service, Threesome F/M, Twins, Vaginal Sex, aphrodisiac, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 23:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: A maid's duty is to not only be at the service of their master, but also to any guests that resides in their home. Rem and Ram find themselves at the service of one guest in need, especially seeing that Ram was somewhat responsible for the situation.





	A Maid's Duty

It wasn't a situation that was expected for the twin sisters, Rem and Ram. They never thought they'd have to be doing this.

Then again, Ram was technically responsible for the situation which was a surprise seeing that she and her sister were very diligent when it came to their work. Ram was especially gifted when it came to cooking so the fact the situation arose from a cooking error was a little shameful for her.

Maybe she shouldn't have tried that new ingredient she put into the soup which she served for you, or at least she should have checked that it didn't have any known side effects.

If she didn't make that error of judgment she would have know that the herb she put into your soup was in fact an aphrodisiac, and now both she and her sister Rem were stood before you. You having a fully erect phallus that showed no sign of going down anytime soon.

Well, not oh it's own at least.

"This is truly an unexpected circumstance" Ram commented as her eyes stared at your cock, it was straining in your pants and so Rem suggested you free it from confinement to avoid discomfort even if it made things more awkward.

"We can't just leave him like this though" Rem said as she looked to her sister, saying it was technically her fault that you had the aphrodisiac in the first place.

Ram looked to the side with shame at her error, apologising for her mistake before looking to you and saying she was willing to make it right.

It was her duty as a maid to be at your service after all.

"I am yours to do with as you please for now, if there is anything you desire then let me know" Ram said with a bow and though you was surprised that Ram would offer that, when Rem also offered her services to you... Well it was a surprise to say the least.

The two twin maids of the manor then looked to each other with a nod before kneeling in front of you, both looking up to you as they said that they hope what they were to do would help ease your situation.

Then without another word being spoke, the two sisters licked up the side of your erect cock and you groaned a little as it felt a lot more sensitive than usual so the feeling caused by the two felt incredible.

"Sister, sister, I must admit that the size is a little intimidating" Rem spoke to her sibling who nodded as they both looked at your cock.

"Rem, Rem, I am fine to do this alone, it was by my cause after all" the elder of the twins replied but Rem said that she didn't want to leave her sibling to go against something so big alone.

You actually felt complimented by the two saying you had a big cock.

Ram then took a hold of her sister's hand and said for them to work together to satisfy you before they both went back to licking up and down the side of your shaft with that amazing feeling returning.

You closed your eyes as you let yourself enjoy the two's oral work. 

Both of them stared up at you with their one visible eye, Rem's a light blue as Ram's was pink. 

"Does this seem to be alleviating you, Sir?" Ram asked with formal address even though her sibling was comfortable with calling you by your true name.

You replied that you was indeed feeling good but you wasn't sure if you was going to finish so so, you hoped not at least as you didn't want to be known as a quick shot.

Neither of the twin maids responded to what you said as they both continued to lick up and down to side of your cock before Ram suddenly took the tip into her mouth and Rem focused on your balls, they seemed pretty full of cum and the two had the beliefs that if they applied stimulation in the right places then it would get you off quicker.

They were in for a surprise at the end of it all.

The two continued to stare up at you as serviced you with their mouths but in spite of the pleasure you was feeling from their double blowjobs, you didn't feel yourself getting any closer to realise which surprised the sisters as they glanced to each other.

You gave words of encouragement to the two though, both to show your appreciation for what they were doing and because you wanted them to continue. 

You was successful at both as the two nodded in appreciation to your words before doubling down on what they were doing.

Ram bobbing her head along your cock rapidly as Rem was sucking and licking your balls.

You groaned and bucked a little, not in release but because it felt so good with what they were doing. You actually wasn't too sure if you was feeling so good because of the aphrodisiac or because the two had a natural talent at oral service, hell you even considered both of those ideas.

You just continued to let yourself enjoy the feeling of the sisters' tongues running over your cock and balls until finally you felt it.

You was about to cum and so let the two know which made them double down to bring you that release which they believed would be enough to satisfy you enough.

But they were wrong.

Yes you shot your load because of them, a rather big load if it must be said.

Rem commented at the viscosity and warmth of you cum before she and her slightly older sibling watched as your cock stiffened up again.

"Was that not enough to satisfy you?" Ram asked with surprise understandably in her voice but then she couldn't deny the slight dampness that built between her legs at the fact you was still so hard.

Rem even felt slight arousal bubble within herself at seeing your erectiin before she and her sister looked to each other.

"What should we do, sister?" Rem asked to which Ram replete with saying how the two of them must work even harder to satisfy you.

"Even if it means letting him have his way with us, we must serve our guest" the elder sibling stated which made the younger blush brightly as she found herself imagining you taking her.

Rem's breathing picked up slightly as she pictured herself beneath you as you hammered away without restraint at her pussy, and in her thoughts she didn't hate it. She was picturing herself writhing and twisting in pure bliss before crying out that she loved you as you would fill her up with you cum.

Yes, Rem harboured strong, romantic feelings towards you. Now they were apparently lustful also and she felt embarrassed to realise how deeply her affections ran.

Not taht the embarrassment made her decline going any further herself, she seemed to welcome the idea of having sex with you and stated that if it was for you then she would happily be of service.

You and Ram only took that as Rem being passionate enough about her job to allow herself to be used for the guests' sexual gratification, not knowing her tired feelings. But then again Ram couldn't say much even if she did know, she too had an attraction for you even if she shows it in her own slightly abrasive way.

It turns out that both the maid sisters were excited about the thought of you having your way with the,, but before they could give themselves to you they had to clean up the mess you made of them.

"Rem, Rem, let's us clean each other of our guests semen, perhaps it will arouse his perversions so he would be satisfied quicker" Ram suggested, not meaning to sound harsh when she said perversions.

Again, Ram did show her affections for you but her way of doing so made it seem she wasn't always so fond of you.

But back to the situation at hand, the twins both cleaned their sibling of your cum. Licking your load off of each other whilst looking on your direction to see your response.

Both were pleasantly surprised at how your cock was twitching with excitement and both had the same idea of kissing just to add to the show.

Their minds were in sync as they locked lips with each other in an incestuous act that seemed to arouse you even more.

Wherever that was a good thing or not, it highlighted that you may indeed be more perverted than what you let on or even knew yourself.

The two broke their kids and looked to you with a string of saliva still connecting theirs lips and their hands clasped together whilst they pressed close to the other. Their eyes looked up into yours as they breathed with a slight blush in their cheeks, wondering who you were going to pull close first.

When you didn't say or do anything they asked who you wanted first, both giving reasons for going first.

Ram being because she served you the aphrodisiac laced soup so it would be her repentance and Rem because she didn't want her sister to have to do everything.

In truth they both just wanted you to take them.

Their hearts sped up as you got to your feet and reached towards them, Rem being the one you pulled up against your chest and her breathing quickened as she collided to your torso. Her thoughts had returned to how you would take her, would you dominate her right there and then or would you want her to do all the work as you stare at her with an imposing glare.

Her pussy became wet with anticipation as you laid her onto the end, Rem staring up at you as you reached up the skirt of her maid outfit and pulled panties down to her ankles.

The younger of the twin maids parted her legs and bunched up her skirt, awaiting the moment where you would penetrate her in one fell swoop and ravage her body with mind numbing pleasure as you sated yourself.

But that penetration never came.

Instead Rem heard the voice of her sister in the form of a gasp as she watched you pull Ram up to her feet before hiking up her skirt and pulling down her panties.

"Sir, I don't understand what you're planning" Ram spoke with a shudder at the way you was handling her, your fingers moved quickly to her hips as you bent the elder sibling forward so she was face to pussy with her sister.

She now knew what you planned.

A loud gasp fled from Ram as you suddenly penetrated her, pushing her forward so her lips met Rem's pussy.

You immediately started to thrust into Ram which made her moan into her siblings wet snatch and though she was disappointed in not going forts, Rem derived a form of pleasure as she felt her dear sibling start to eat her out.

Your hands held Ram's hips firmly as you pumped into her wet pussy, it felt strange being inside her though. She was both tight and loose at the same time.

Tight in how she gripped down around you but loose as you was able to give fast and deep thrusts into her.

It was strange but oh so good.

You pulled her hips back against your thrusts and Ram moaned into her slightly younger sibling, Rem responding by let out moans of her own. 

She held her siblings head between her legs as she moaned about not expecting to feel good from this but the way feeling caused by Ram's moans were pleasurable, so Rem asked you to keep making her sibling moan and you was happy to do just that as you pumped into Ram.

You held her hips before sliding them down to her ass, you pulled Ram against your thrusts even more whcih made yiu penetrate deeper and she suddenly let out a loud cry that caused Rem to clutch her sister's head between her legs as the two reached a simultaneous orgasm.

But you hadn't done so, you wasn't done yet.

As Rem was calming down from her orgasm, Ram was pulled from between her legs and bent over bed as you contend to thrust into her pussy with even more fluid thrusts seeing her juices acted as a lubricant.

The elder of the twin maids gasped as you fucked her, you was grunting as you pushed into her and she couldn't convey the pleasure with words.

Usually Ram was much more composed than this but the pleasure just numbed her senses and she couldn't keep that composure.

So she encouraged yiu to keep going, saying for you to make sure that you pump all you can into her before moving onto Rem.

Ram said for you to give her the repentance she needed for putting you in this situation.

You pulled her body up so she could lay prone on the bed as you pressed against her, Ram gasping as you kissed her neck. Sucking on it which made her mewl a little before shiver as she felt you leave a mark on her neck that she would sure have difficulty in explaining later on.

Hey she didn't really mind, she felt happy for some reason that you left a mark on her. The pink haired made let a smile on her lips at knowing you left a mark.

"Sir, don't stop now" she moaned even if it was needless to even say.

You continued to pump yourself into Ram before suddenly you let out a grunt and pushed deep into her and her eyes widened as she felt you pumping a thick load of cum into her pussy, so much she didn't know what to do with except just to accept it.

And she did with a pleasures smile on her face before feeling empty as you pulled out of her.

"I hope that, did good in satisfying you a little, Sir" Ram gasped as she then watched you move to her sister.

Rem shivered with anticipation of what was to come, her parted her legs now expectant that you was about to penetrate her also.

A loud gasp fell from her lips as she felt you plunge into her.

Fingers dug into your shoulders as Rem clutched you tight, her eyes wide at the feeling of your thick shaft embedded into her with the lubricant that was her own sister's sexual juices.

"Do as you wish" the blue haired maid urged with a smile as she looked at you, her visible eye was filled with happiness at having you inside her and she so wanted at that very moment to kiss you but she kept herself in control and just let you take her.

You began thrusting into Rem just like you had done with Ram, already with an increasing pace but she didn't mind it.

She heard your grunts as you started to get into things so quickly, you had spoke very little during this whole ordeal and it almost seemed like there was a carnal and animalistic motivation behind the way you was taking the two maids.

You stared into Rem's eyes as you looked over her, that imposing glare that she wished you to look upon her with. She felt a shiver run up her spine at how you stared at her, grunting as you pumped yourself into her ever dampening pussy.

Rem really was happy to be doing this, she was elated that you was doing this with her.

The younger of the twin maids laid there beneath you, listening to the grunts of effort you let out, feeling the pleasure of you fucking her. She basked in the carnal desires that you was letting out upon her just like you did so to her sister.

Surprisingly it gave Rem a sense of closeness to Ram as she was experiencing what her sibling had.

The twin sisters looked to each other and out stretched a hand for the other to hold.

"Sister, sister, it feels so good" Rem moaned and Ram responded that she knew the pleasure.

"Ugh" you grunted and Rem arched her back in pleasure as you hit a deep spot inside her that triggered an orgasm.

She again clutched onto you as if her life was dependent on having your bodies so close, gasping as you really want as having your way with her before Rem's eyes widened as you plunged balls deep inside of her.

She felt you you pump a thick load of cum inside her and Rem's heart started beating a thousand miles per hour.

Then just like with Ram, a sudden wave of emptiness washed over Rem as you pulled out but you was still so hard.

It really was intimidating with the stamina you had but both the sisters welcomed even more of this, they actually believed that this was life's way of rewarding them for working so hard in the manor.

You pulled Ram from her prone position and laid her on top of her sister, you sliding yourself between their pussies and starting to thrust between them as you leaned into the elder sibling's shoulder to kiss her neck whilst staring down on Rem.

They both shuddered at what you was doing before meeting in another morally wrong kiss between them, muffling their sounds of pleasure before you suddenly broke their kiss by thrusting deep into Ram and making her head fall back so she stared up at you where her eyes widened even more as you locked your lips to hers.

You muffled her moans with your lips as you fucked her for a brief interval before swapping to Rem.

Thrusting deep into her pussy and leaning over her sister so you could kiss her and Rem let herself succumb to her desires of kissing you, lips moving without precision as she got as much out of the kiss as she could before you switched back to fucking Ram.

You continue to alternate between the two before laying them in their backs side by side.

You penetrated Rem again and started pounding away at her pussy as she pulled you into a kiss whilst holding you close before you moved onto Ram again, doing the same with her as you had done with her younger sister.

You kept alternating between the twins sisters, giving them both thorough fuckings that made them climax multiple times each before you pulled out of Rem and shot yet another load.

This one covered their uniforms and sullied them but they didn't mind, they could easily wash their clothes.

You stood straight again for a moment before suddenly a wave of fatigue overcame you and you began to sway before falling forward, Rem and Ram barely moving out the way as you passed out.

They rolled you onto your back and saw that your erectiin had finally gone down, both smiling before kissing your cheeks as to say thanks for the pleasure you gave them in spite of the fact they were to satisfy you. The two looked at themselves before at each other.

They removed their uniforms and dropped them to the floor before pulling the blanket over you with them snuggled in your arms, the three of you needed rest after so much sex.

When you finally awoke, you didn't find Rem or Ram by your side and so assumed that it was all some perverted dream yiu had of the two of them but that thought washed away as you felt a pleasurable sensation between your legs and so looked down.

Your blanket was strewn on the floor and the two sisters were orally servicing you as they looked up into your eyes.

"We thought you would enjoy waking up to this" Rem said as you wiped the sleep from your eyes, Ram saying that the two of them enjoyed what the three of yiu got up and that they hoped you would be willing to do so again with them some time.

"Wait, are you serious?" You asked and the ego crawled up to your sides and kissed your cheeks.

"We would love to do it with you again" Rem said with Ram saying that she would prepare the same dish as before if you feel that you would need that for the energy.

"I'll be sure to add the aphrodisiac if you feel it is necessary" she said before the twins nodded to each other and both went down to orally pleasure you.

You laid yourself back and let yourself enjoy the sensation.

You definitely didn't mind the idea of recieving this kind of service from the twin maids again sometime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests then let me know.


End file.
